Nalu Week 2016
by Doginshoe
Summary: This is where I will be dumping all my nalu week entries for 2016. They will be mostly fluff and I hope you enjoy reading them. Thank you! *warning* Climax has slight NSFW
1. Day 1: Longing

**Longing**

His obsidian eyes stared intensely at what was in front of him. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad but he couldn't take it, could he? It was against the rules. A crime. The punishment for taking such a sweet thing away and keeping it for himself… He could only imagine what sort of suffering he'd be put through.

His tongue flicked out to moisten his dry lips while he stared. He could barely refrain himself while having something so delicious sitting right in front of him… It was asking to be taken. To be brought to his lips so he could ravish it at any given moment.

He exhaled through his nose as his finger twitched in anticipation. Nobody would notice if he slipped away while taking what he currently desired most. What he was craving so deeply that his knuckles were turning white as he clenched his fist trying to stop himself from pouncing on it.

A soft whine escaped him and he huffed before looking around the room. No one was here to stop him. His greedy fingers could take what they so desperately wanted without anyone hindering them. A devilish smirk revealed his pointed canines as he crept closer to what he was longing for. So tantalisingly close yet such a far distant to claim it.

The tips of his fingers grazed along the wrapping before it was swiped from his grasp and he let out a low growl before looking at the culprit of taking what was rightfully his. His gaze darkened upon seeing a blonde holding the vanilla cupcake that he was after with a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy baited and then licked the white icing that was coating her index finger. The pink haired male watched as she tainted what was rightfully his before a wicked smile replaced his frown.

"That's a big mistake, Luce," Natsu threatened as he lifted himself off his chair and stalked around the bench the separated the two. Her dark brown eyes shined in the sunlight that filtered through the window and her smirk grew wider.

She brought the cupcake closer to her lips and winked at him before taking a bite of the sweet dessert. They held eye contact as she took pleasure in devouring the small cake in front of him before she was tackled to the wooden floor. Their bodies becoming a tangled mess as Natsu pushed her down.

He quickly dominated the surprised blonde, straddling her hips and peering down at her wide-eyed gaze as he now held the cupcake in his hands. Her arms were pinned above her head with his free hand and a blush dusted her cheeks.

"N-Natsu! Get off of me," she murmured and struggled beneath him. He only grinned down at her before bringing the bitten cupcake close to her face.

"Hey Lucy," He began as his eyes sparkles with mischief, "Did you really enjoy this?" Natsu asked and shook the small cake in front of her. He was out for revenge and the poor girl beneath him could only choke on her words; she was too flustered to think.

"If you did then I think you would like some more," He chuckled before pushing the frosting covered sweet into her face and smearing it all over. She screamed as he only laughed and continued till it covered her entirely like foundation.

"Natsu," Lucy whined and squirmed beneath him, trying to get free so she could strangle that pink haired idiot. He laughed at her feeble attempts before leaning down close to her. He observed her cupcake covered face and smirked while she yelled.

"Lucy," He whispered and stopped the profanities she shouted, "You do know that I wanted that cupcake too?" She let out a surprised noise as she felt his lips against hers. He could feel the softness of hers even if they were layered in frosting and he gently sucked her bottom lip. He could taste its sweetness but he decided that Lucy was so much sweeter. The way her body felt beneath his and how she tangled her fingers through his pinks locks when he released his grip.

Yes, she was indeed better than the cupcake and most definitely what he had been longing for the most after all.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this! All reviews are welcome and most definitely wanted so don't be shy~**

 **As to my readers of my fanfic Black & White I would like to apologise for the delay in updates as I am finishing school and my laptop broke. I have only just gotten it back today so I hope you can forgive me!**

 **Thank you~**


	2. Day 2: Reunion

**Reunion**

Natsu clenched and unclenched his fists as he took a few deep breaths. He didn't think he'd be so nervous considering he'd taken on so many more dangerous and nerve wrecking situations. This was one, he thought, was different though. The opponent to be defeated this time held no evil intent and didn't threaten to harm others. He didn't have to burn anything and couldn't use his fists to defeat what was to come.

It was a new fight and he practically burned holes into the wooden door that would be opening soon. The pink haired groom tried not to focus on the murmuring crowd in front of him or the snickering Gray beside him. Instead he would try to remember his vows and calm his heart that was hammering in his chest like a drum.

When the music started to play and the doors creaked open Natsu stood firm and tried to prepare himself. His breath was taken away as his obsidian eyes took in his ally that would be sticking by him through the adventure that awaited them. Her blonde hair curled, resting on her shoulders, and a beautiful white dress adorning her curvaceous body. The light filtered through the open door and seemed to make her shine while she began her slow walk up the aisle.

She would help him tackle the new obstacle that was marriage. A fight neither had faced before but were both eager to take on and he decided that she was the perfect one to aid him. The love they shared, the love you needed, to stick through this life long journey was going to make it easy.

As she neared him he tried to peek at her through the veil that covered her face. He could see how her brown eyes sparkled and a large smile was present on her face.

"Hey," she whispered to him and the nerves he held seemed to disappear.

"Hey," he replied and soon they turned to face Master Makarov who begun the ceremony. He could hear nothing but the click of the camera and knew all too well that it was Mira capturing every moment that could possibly take place.

"I'm surprised they got you in a suit," his bride spoke softly beside him and he chuckled beside her.

"You look amazing," he complimented, "but I prefer your clothes that you wear on missions." He heard a small giggle beside him and a hand laced into his.

"It really is a shame that this has to be so formal."

"That's true," Natsu replied and cast a glance at his grinning team mate. His own grin grew larger and then he was knocked to the ground as a large book struck him in the face.

"Will you Brats be quiet? It's your own wedding and you can't even stop talking!"

The crowd laughed behind him and he heard Lucy losing it beside him. He grumbled as he picked himself up from the floor and looked at the bride who was struggling to catch her breath. Times would get hard, he knew that, but with Lucy any fight was possible and they'd always win… together.

* * *

 **Yay! Second day done :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for reading! All reviews are appreciated~**


	3. Day 3: Admiration

**Admiration**

Natsu stared at his wife. Her face contorted into one of pain and was flushed. He held onto her hand, which she squeezed in return and panicked as she screamed.

"Mrs Heartfilia you're doing great. Keep pushing now."

The nurses hurried around as the doctor kept watch over Lucy. If it had been under different circumstances than Natsu would've punched him in the face but considering what was happening, and the fact that Lucy had already had a word with him earlier, he had to let it go.

Lucy let out another scream of pain and he thought his hand was going to brake right then until he heard the cries of a baby. Natsu's dark green eyes turned and saw the doctor with the baby in their arms, his baby. He could only make out the tuft of golden hair on the top of his child's head before the nurse came and wrapped it up in a fresh white towel.

His gaze turned to Lucy who was panting and looked close to exhaustion. She had done this. She had that baby, their baby, in her stomach and gave birth to it. Lucy had made a new life. Natsu's eyes brimmed with tears as soon the baby with placed into the new mother's arms.

"It's a boy," the nurse murmured softly to the new parents before hurrying off. Lucy had fresh tears sliding down her face as she tiredly looked down at her son and then to her husband. Natsu's mouth fell open in awe as he stared at his child.

"Lucy," he whispered before locking his gaze with her, "I can't believe you just." He stumbled on his words and soon a stray tear fell down his own face, "I knew you were amazing but just. Oh wow." Lucy chuckled as she reached out a hand to cup Natsu's face.

"I love you so much," she murmured and now Natsu was flooding with tears that he desperately tried to wipe away.

"I love you," he replied, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Natsu repeated until he stopped to press his lips against hers. "I love you so damn much, Luce," Natsu sniffled, "We're a family now and you. You did all of this. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Lucy closed her eyes and hummed in response as a soft smile tugged at her lips while Natsu rambled to her and their new baby about all the things the three of them would do together as a family. His eyes sparkled in excitement and admiration for his wife who had given him this gift, this opportunity, to have a family and begin a whole new adventure.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of mine.**

 **Thanks for reading and all reviews are most welcome :) Happy Nalu Week!**


	4. Day 4: Secrets

**Secrets**

"Natsu can you please just go and get me something."

"No Lucy. You ate like five minutes ago."

"Natssssuuuuuuuuu."

"Luuuuuuuuccyyyyy."

The blonde pouted and crossed her arms as she glared into the side of the pink haired males head. He didn't understand that she was eating for two people here, though she couldn't blame him since she hadn't got around to telling him the news. But he should know. She had been leaving plenty of hints. Well maybe she should tell since he's too daft to figure it out and then she wouldn't have to keep this secret anymore… She could complain all she wanted and use it to make him do stuff for her.

Lucy seemed to resemble the devil at that moment and jabbed his side with her foot. He didn't respond so she jabbed him again, a little bit harder this time. He didn't even budge and kept playing his card game with Happy. She let out an irritated sigh as she watched them continue their card game.

An evil smirk tugged on her lips as she lifted her foot to his face. He barely noticed her as he stared down at his cards so she wriggled her toes and poked his face. Still no reaction. Lucy slid further along the couch and poked her boyfriend's lip. That was when he bit her.

"What the fuck?" Lucy shouted as she pulled her foot back and nursed the toe that he had bitten in her hand. Happy and the toe bitter chuckled and she gave them her deadliest glare.

"Sorry, Luce," Natsu murmured as he added a card to the pile in front a picked up another, a smile tugging at his lips. Happy snickered behind his cards and Lucy huffed in frustration as she sat up then draped herself on Natsu's should.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, "get me some food." She tugged on his pink hair while she pleaded and soon Natsu flicked her on the forehead.

"Go get it yourself," he whined, but Lucy insisted with her attempts and soon began to poke his cheek, an idea coming to the intelligent blonde. "Come on, Natsu. I'll come with you." This would be perfect. She would tell him the news and get a snack in the process. It was brilliant thinking.

He put a card down on the growing pile between him and Happy, a confused look replacing his once serious expression. "Why would I come with you? I'm in the middle of a game and if you're going then you can make it."

Lucy pinched his side, a scowl on her face, and Natsu sighed heavily as he set his cards down, "Alright, alright I'm going. Happy don't look at my cards." His girlfriend hummed in delight and hung on tight to his shoulders as he sat up, her legs coming to wrap around his middle. Together they went into the kitchen and Natsu began to grab the bread as well as spread to make a sandwich.

"You aren't even going to ask what I want? You're just going to decide for me?"

"Considering that I'm making it then yeah I'm gonna be deciding what you're having."

Lucy huffed before deciding that it was either now or never to tell him, "Well that's cool and all, but you know what else is cool? The fact that I'm pregnant." Natsu choked on Lucy's sandwich that he was stuffing into his mouth.

"Hey, that's mine Natsu," she whined as she plucked it from his loose grip.

"Yo-you're pregnant?!"

"Yeah," Lucy said before taking a bite from her sandwich, "didn't I just say that?" She slid off of his back and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Thanks Natsu."

"Lucy wait," He called while quickly following her out the kitchen. "Don't step so heavily you'll hurt the baby!"

* * *

 **OMG I didn't think I'd get through the prompt ;-;**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Day 5: Struggle

**Struggle**

Natsu woke with stray tears falling from his eyes and a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it down but his trembling lip stopped him and he lay in bed shaking. It had happened again; that same dream that kept haunting his mind and caused many sleepless nights.

"Fuck…"

He groaned as he lifted himself from the bed and rubbed his tired eyes that longed to close, but he knew better. Too many times he had tried to return to slumber and only ended up tossing and turning, struggling with the images that flashed in his mind. Natsu took in deep breathes as he tried to calm down; the sound of Lucy's breathing helping to sooth him.

He hadn't a clue why he was so terrified or why he had even dreamt of something like that happening. The tired man turned his gaze to Lucy who seemed to be sound asleep. Her blonde her shining in the moonlight that filtered through the window and her peaceful expression made him emit a heavy sigh as guilt filled him. There was no way she would ever do that to him and he thought that it was terrible that his made had even thought of that.

She stirred as he watched her and soon she was grumbling as she wormed her way over to him and rested her face on his leg. "Why are you awake," she mumbled sleepily and he ran a hand through her golden locks.

"It's nothing," he replied, "go back to sleep." A whine escaped his girlfriend and she lazily poked his side until he let out a heavy sigh. "It's just," he began before stopping and then sighing once more.

"I keep having this dream. It's always the same every time and it's just so stupid!" He brought his hands to his face to hide his watering eyes, the lump forming in his throat again. He felt a light touch on his side and when he peered down he saw Lucy staring up at him with wide brown eyes that urged him to continue.

"In the dream you… Well you're with someone else and I try to call out to you, but you don't listen. You keep laughing and talking with this guy… You look so happy," Natsu sniffed and wiped at his eyes before continuing, "I'm always trying to talk to you, try to get you to notice me but you never… You never turn around until after… Until after you've fucking kissed this guy and you look at me like you've never known me, Luce! Like none of this ever happened and it breaks me! It breaks my heart." Natsu's voice cracked as he felt the weight come down on his chest.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, "It's okay." He breathed deeply as he felt her small hand cup his cheek and wipe the tears that had fallen away. "All of that… It's nothing more than a dream. I love you and I could never forget what we've been through," a large smile tugged at her lips as she spoke.

"There's so many adventure's we've gone on together like the time we went to the grand magic games and when you convinced me to go with on that S-class mission," they chuckled together before Lucy continued, "I could never forget any of them. Especially since I was with you, the person who brought me to FairyTail and gave me a new family, and I have so many more to go on with you!"

Natsu smiled down at his girlfriend and she smiled back at him. His heart was going a hundred miles a minute, not because he was afraid, but because he had never loved someone so much in one moment before like he loved Lucy.

"You're amazing," he whispered and he felt his heart flutter as he saw a dark blush spread across her cheeks.

"I love you."

"And I love you…"

Natsu never had a sleepless night since then and would always have Lucy protectively wrapped in his strong arms~

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Thanks for reading and all reviews are most appreciated!**


	6. Day 6: Climax

**Climax**

Natsu breathed heavily as he hovered above Lucy. Parts of his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and he closed his eyes as he came undone. A load moan reached his ears and nails ran down his toned back signalling that his partner was also finished. His hips slowed their pace and he pulled out, a cuss leaving his lips as he rolled off of the panting blonde beneath him.

The exhaustion washed over him as he snuggled close to Lucy. Their naked bodies tangling together as they try and fit on his girlfriend's single bed. The clock ticked over to one in the morning and Natsu grinned as he pecked Lucy's cheek. It had definitely been a good idea to sneak inside her house tonight, even though she had told him not to because her parent's would be coming home from their business trip.

It was a risk he had been willing to take, though they had been in the sheets all weekend since they had the house to themselves. At first she had shooed him away but when she was pushed up against the wall and he began to kiss along her neck Lucy became putty in his hands.

Lucy smiled up at him, "Stupid." Natsu lifted his head to raise a brow at her and she giggled. "I told you not to come over," she whispered to him and a sly smile tugged at his lips.

"You know I like to break the rules."

"You're such a dork."

"But you know you love me, Luce."

"Do I know that?" Lucy smiled and kissed her boyfriend, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You're so-"Natsu stopped when he heard the sound of a car pulling up, a sense of panic and excitement filling him. "I suppose we should get dressed and I should go?"

"Now," she demanded and Natsu laughed as he quickly got out of the warm bed to put on his pants.

"Remember to throw the condom away this time!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the slight smut but I've been drawing up blanks for this month! I'm also very sorry to all the readers who follow my account as I haven't been writing lately. I have been caught up in some issues and do not feel motivated enough to write very much. I'm trying to get back into it though and hopefully you'll be seeing me update more soon :)**

 **Thanks for reading! All reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
